


want it more

by Anry



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dancing, Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Character, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anry/pseuds/Anry
Summary: Taemin missed dancing together with Kai.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	want it more

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing is referenced to that one exact video which actually exists:
> 
> [here](https://youtu.be/egS0wKRuE5E)
> 
> I want to mention, that every time I say that the choreography is 'simple' in the body of the text, I mean it from Taemin's pow, because Taemin is a professionally trained dancer. Also because it doesn't matter, if the choreography is complicated or not, because it is the dancer's performance which matters.
> 
> If you like it, check out other things CM and Navinchi do as soloists, they are both amazing.  
__________________________________
> 
> I am so, so happy Taemin and Jongin get to perform together, I can't even.  
The setting is kind of pre SuperM, so they don't even know it will be a thing yet.
> 
> I am also not good at writing Taemin, so please forgive me.

**Jongin** : have you seen this???

Taemin waits for a moment, hoping for any indication what ‘this’ is, but none comes. Did he miss something? He lazily scrolls through the newsfeed and even Instagram to see if anything significant happened in EXO or, for that matter, Shinee. 

Nothing, their majesty SM suspiciously quiet. He turns to his sides and stretches, his body still numb from a long sleep after yesterday’s flight. He probably should get out of the bed and eat, but there is literally nothing that can force him to do so in his first weekend in forever. He might be okay with dying hungry if it lets him never move again. This tour has been exhausting, one concert after another, but now it’s finally over and he can just take a well deserved break.

He stares into the Line chat again and decides to nudge Jongin. It’s been a while since they talked anyway, with their crazy schedules.

**Taemin** : What? Jonginnie, did you fall asleep there?

Jongin starts typing almost right away, like he was waiting for Taemin’s message. Oh maybe Taemin just imagines this, his brain too slow and sleepy. But it would be nice, if Jongin missed him. Of course, his friend probably barely has time to think about him in this whirlpool of flights, events and comebacks. But then, there is always some time in Taemin’s life to think about Jongin, so maybe. Maybe.

**Jongin** : A~~~ stupid video doesn’t load, what the hell. Wait 

Taemin waits obediently, raking his hand through his recently dyed hair, still weak and dry from the bleach. He probably should take better care of it if he doesn’t want to get scolded by noona next time she has to deal with it. But that can be a problem of tomorrow’s Taemin. 

Outside it’s rainy and cold, gray Seoul sky low and heavy above the city. What’s the day today? Is it a weekend? He can’t quite remember. His schedule is never connected to those things people call weekdays. During tours he can barely tell which month it is, let alone the day. They were just dates, because on the 3rd you have a concert, on the 4th —a fansign, and so on, and so on so sometimes you would forget where is that place manager is taking you to. 

Finally, his screen lights up with the notification.

What he gets from Jongin is a YouTube video, the name of which starts as ‘Taemin’, so Taemin has this great moment of freaking out about what could be in it, at least before he sees the rest of the title which is ‘WANT l CHOREOGRAPHY 'CM X NAVINCI'. Well at least that’s not some Dispatch posting shit about his non existing personal life in Japan.

Probably another dance studio Jongin follows just out of his own unstoppable love for complicated choreography. Is it a cover, though? Doesn’t say anywhere, so Taemin just goes on and taps on ‘play’. He can’t be bothered to get his headphones —doesn't even remember where he left them when he stumbled in his place yesterday, so the music of his own song cuts through the morning silence and has Taemin flinching. He would happily go through today without listening to his own autotuned voice, but that’s something you learn to put up with when you are a popular singer. Your voice as literally everywhere.

Mostly, Taemin loves it.

He watches the intro. Well, that certainly is not how the original choreo started. Taemin remembers that very well —painful hours of trying to get all those tiny body movements right and Koharu endlessly making fun of him for not succeeding. And she certainly did not drag him across the floor (just his self esteem, sometimes).

Taemin switches his attention back to the choreo rewinding it back slightly. It seems to be a duet, so that’s new. Taemin kind of feels flattered that his song inspired someone to make a whole separate choreo. There are certainly better ways the guys could have spend their time, but then again ‘Want’ was pretty cool. 

The solo in the beginning is suddenly intense and suggestive. It also has Taemin’s face heating suddenly, and he is far from an innocent teenager by that point of his life. He could get why Jongin — why it is something Kai would like. Suggestive choreography, with all the moves — Koharu never goes for that for Taemin’s solo releases, while Exo’s choreographers would never miss a chance to include something like that in Kai’s dancing. Not that it didn’t suit him, but Taemin always found it surprising how it truly doesn’t bother his friend and how Kai actually enjoys all these pieces.

Again. Not like it doesn't suit him. 

Not like there is anything about dancing Kai doesn’t enjoy,

The choreography for the second dancer seems to be something more along the lines of what Taemin would have had in his performances. Not so openly sexual, but still seductive in a way prominent enough to get all the fangirls melting. Or not just fangirls. 

The duet part follows both solos, and seems much more interesting, though Taemin does find the story kind of dull, considering it doesn’t differ from the original all that much. Well, except for a girl being exchanged with a pretty fuckboy. A couple of moments still have Taemin shivering. 

Of course Taemin isn’t new to duets in dancing - he danced with other Shinee members, and with Koharu, and with Jongin before. But this one is still different, and the moment when the first guy bends his back almost falling down, has his heart fluttering. It is different — to dance together and just being on the same stage. He rarely has a chance to experience the first one. He did before, when he and Jongin used to try different choreographies together, but that only ever happened in the practice rooms. 

There’s a subtle though still bugging him about this video, and, when the first guy makes a couple of pirouettes, it suddenly becomes as clear as the morning sun shining right in your face. 

Jongin would nail this. 

Taemin doesn’t think he now can get rid of this thought ever — the guy is good, but Taemin just can see, bright and clear, that Jongin would do it a hundred times better with his ballet movements. Taemin wouldn’t tell him that since-

Before he can finish the sentence even to himself, the choreo goes on, and that’s where it finally gets Taemin, his full attention, eyes glued to the screen, mouth open. It’s that intimate gesture, these touches, sure but then — the eyes of the first dancer completely shattering Taemin’s idea of what this choreo is about. It is still too simple, too open he tells himself. But somehow it doesn’t make it feel less still magical, the way the choreography, the movements of the first guy change to desperate, aggressive, and—deadly?

Taemin knows, though, this time for sure, that Kai would have been perfect dancing this, the same strong, continuous yet broken movements. Movement born inside the core, a wave through the body ending in the limbs. Something he could watch forever, was it Jongin dancing or Koharu. Something he is never able to do himself but can’t stop from endlessly trying to achieve.

By the end of the choreo Taemin feels himself a little like the second dancer, with the knife stuck in his chest. He could really sympathise, since being killed by Jon—

Well, anyway, good that this is not their official choreo and he can just close it, and hopefully just leave all his fantasies about Kai dancing it to himself. Taemin takes a moment to breath in and out and open his Line chat again.

**Taemin** : Wow! Pretty cool! That’s all thanks to my inspirational music :lol:

**Jongin** : Sure. 

**Taemin** : Somebody still isn’t very respectful to his hyung, i see

**Jongin** : My deepest apologies, your majesty. Your music's too beautiful for me to comprehend 

Taemin snorts. Brat.

He is in the middle of typing his smart reply, when another message from Jongin comes.

**Jongin** : Let’s learn it together

For a moment Taemin hopes he misread it, but then the text in black is pretty clear and right in front of him. 

**Jongin** : I mean the choreo

Taemin isn’t surprised that Jongin wants to spend his free time dancing. Again, not surprised Jongin wants to learn a choreo completely unrelated to their job. Doesn’t even probably feel anyhow flustered by how suggestive it is. 

It is just this weird mixture of Jongin and Kai in his friend’s head. One minute he’s a shy dork who can’t articulate himself in a conversation with anyone he might like, and then it comes to dancing where he can just strip and imitate whatever weird sexual fantasy which comes into their choreograher’s mind without batting an eye. 

Taemin could do that too, sure, because it is his job, but it was— different. Jongin never could act on stage. Acting was never his strong suit, everyone knows that. Instead, he had Kai in his head, a stage presence, a different entity, who never overthinks or hesitates.

Kai is also never shy around anything, especially dancing and sometimes (almost always) it’s too much even for Taemin. 

**Jongin** : ? U busy today? We can upload it to instagram if you want, or like, ask managers if we can make an SM station video or something. 

**Jongin** : it just seems really cool

**Jongin** : Tae?

Taemin knows he probably should say no and avoid spending a day in the practice room on his weekend, but then let’s be real, it’s not like he was ever able to say no to Jongin. Could make fun of him, could joke around, sure. Though none of that would cancel his heart beating faster when he imagines dancing with Jongin, seeing him dance. It’s not like they’ve got many chances to do any of it recently. 

You’re just the greatest friend, Lee Taemin. Also, very smart in managing your schedule, apparently. 

There is still the choreo he is doubting, though. But it’s not like he is going to share all his thoughts about it with Jongin. Especially the fact he called the first dancer ‘fuckboy’ repeatedly in his head, together with the image of Kai dancing his parts. 

He will most likely burn in hell for this. And, well, some other things.

**Taemin** : sure

*******

Taemin walks to the studio faster than he should, like he is in a hurry. He is also shaved freshly, which— why would he, on his only weekend. But he couldn’t resist the urge to just look nicer, even if it is basically Jongin who will see him today in that practice room. And, well, himself, since all the walls are mirrored. Always makes sense to look good for yourself, doesn’t it.

It has been awhile since he went to a practice room like that, just to spend time with Jongin. They used to sleep there, together, train until their eyes see nothing but a red blur, sometimes learning the same choreo, sometimes different ones, each in their own earphones. 

Taemin would always know all of Jongin solos and he knows for a fact that Jongin learned all of his choreo too, just to enjoy it. Taemin wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Jongin was better at every choreography Koharu ever put together for Taemin. Sometimes Jongin would record a short video of him dancing to Taemin’s songs, just to flex on him. Taemin would swat him for that next time they meet, cause really, who treats your hyungs like this.

He also would save every video to his phone, before Jongin deletes it from the chat after rewatching, probably unhappy with something. Just because, you know, one day Jongin will become world famous dancer and Taemin will be able to sell this unique footage and live a prosperous life on his personal island.

Also, to rewatch them every time he feels down.

When he reaches the practice room, he doesn’t knock, just opens the door quietly, and immediately hears his own voice out of the speakers. 

_ ‘Your instincts and even your reason will want me more’ _

Second thing he hears is a loud screech of the sneakers. Jongin goes over the solo part in the choreo, the exact moment he falls down on the floor and turns his ass up. 

Why is that even there in the choreo, Taemin still has no idea. It’s not like the dancing studios have to use fanservice. 

Jongin does have a really nice ass, though. Taemin hopes, he will be able to get rid of this image in his head, but something tells him it’s unlikely. You are good at many things, Lee Taemin, but friendship doesn’t seem to be one of them.

Though friends can just friendly appreciate each other’s asses, can’t they?

He figures it’s a good enough moment to interrupt the practice, since the first solo part is over. 

“Jonginnie, I was thinking you called me out to dance with you. Are you sure? You know, these positions are much more comfortable in bed,” Taemin enjoys the crimson colour on Jongin’s cheeks, mostly him being already warmed up after dancing, but also a little bit of embarrassment, Kai being kicked out of him with Taemin’s soft ‘Jonginnie’.

It helps Taemin get back in his element. Dancing. He can do dancing, and they did it hundreds of times before with Jongin, and Taemin always dealt with it just fine, both before his envy to the way Jongin moves developed into that pointless crush on Kai, and after. 

They chat a little about their recent concerts, and how it has been lately, but Taemin can tell that Jongin is restless by the way he looks around the room, keeps moving his hands, stretching his arms. Also, this focused look, like somewhere inside his head he is mulling the choreography over and over again. Taemin can’t stop himself from holding his gaze at Jongin’s bitten lips. 

“By the way, what’s it with that Gucci outfit you were wearing?” Taemin has been waiting for weeks to nag Jongin about that..

That gets Jongin’s attention immediately, as Jongin swats Taemin in the shoulder, “Don’t even start. This shit will haunt me down for years.”

Taemin could have stopped himself from laughing, but why would he, “Could you actually see?” he asks, giggling.

Jongin cringes, displeased, “I think our noonas were preparing me for this moment for my entire life with the haircuts. You know, I almost felt grateful for this ability to move around without seeing shit.”

Taemin laughs more, remembering all the wonderful hairstyles with bangs Jongin used to get, but then, again, let’s just not bring up his own debut hair.

Taemin lets Jongin go as soon as it becomes clear that he doesn’t pay any attention to his hyung again. Taemin isn’t offended or hurt by Jongin not willing to talk much. If he wanted to, he would come to his place, or go and grab some bubble tea with him. But there is no point in hoping for a conversation now, when Jongin has his mind set on dancing. 

Except for just joining, that is.

Temin starts stretching. It’s not a hard choreography, but Jongin and Koharu wouldn’t approve of him neglecting the routines. The music fills the room again, and Jongin goes back to the choreo, avoiding the last part of a solo, like he still has Taemin’s stupid joke in mind. Taemin smiles to himself quietly, satisfied. 

He tries to pay more attention to his body than to Jongin’s movements. But it’s hard to look away. Always has been. He hopes Jongin doesn’t see his face now, not like that, when Taemin watches Kai while biting his lip.

Taemin shakes his head, does a couple more stretching movements just to make sure he is ready and picks up his phone. This saves him from looking at Jongin for some time, while he half-heartedly repeats the movements on screen, and gives it a couple of shots without a reference. 

Not perfect, but it’s not like he has to be synchronized with another twenty people in some Tokyo Dome tomorrow, so it will do. 

He notices that Jongin is also on his phone, probably trying to pick up the second part. It makes sense, to go over it solo and then try to combine. At least they will both know what they are doing. Some parts of it are still — Taemin just isn’t that much into touching, at least not on stage. But it’s not like he can ask Jongin to skip these moves. He just. Can’t. It will look like something in this choreo got under Taemin’s skin, which it didn’t, of course. Because Taemin isn’t some rookie idol to get affected by the stupid dance movements. 

There is just this thing about partnering with Jongin which Taemin dreads. It is like everything disappears for Jongin, he brushes it off, ignores the whole world but Taemin when they dance together. It makes Taemin feel like nothing else, the most important, the most treasured person in the world. Having all the stadium applauding rarely made him feel the same like this intense stare, when Kai’s eyes followed him dance. It’s intimidating though Taemin would never admit it is. He doesn’t like to be read like he is an open book usually.

He does with Jongin.

He never asked anyone who dances with Jongin about this. If they felt the same thing. He could have asked others from EXO, but never did. He is kind of happy in his Shroedinger’s box, where he doesn’t know if there is anyone else who gets the same kind of attention from Jongin, as he probably would have felt jealous. 

But then, maybe it’s just him, maybe he is special and it means something different. Something special. And Taemin doesn’t want to know, too. 

He tries not to think about all the contact and just figures out the details of the dance. His part is really much simpler than Jongin’s considering that he just has to fall down on the floor at some point, just reacting to Jongin trying to kill him with imaginary weapons and his dancing, second being more likely to do the job. 

“Ready?” at some point Taemin goes so deep inside his thoughts about unfair experiments on cats, that he doesn’t even notice that Jongin is trying to get his attention. Taemin pulls the earphones out of his ears. 

“What?” Taemin blinks a couple of times, his thoughts still racing in his head chaotically. He can’t quite focus — knows he should have stayed home. Though if he was ever better in making smart choices, his life would probably be a very different one.

“Are you okay?” Jongin looks concerned, and there’s this bit of annoyance in Taemin, where he thinks that Jongin must know he isn’t — he flew from Japan just yesterday, after the tour. But then the look in Jongin’s eyes, worried but also excited, makes it impossible for Taemin to stay angry. 

He smiles, as bright as he can, “What am I to you, a grandpa? We’ve barely been here an hour.” 

It’s easier then — to smile brighter, when he sees Jongin’s relieved expression, so he goes on and asks, “Want to give it a go?” 

Jongin nods and Taemin’s heart skips a bit. He would love to know what happened to his composure today, but his insides give him no answer except for a hungry rumbling stomach which he can’t care about right now. It’s just about everything, his overwhelming tiredness, and how long it was since they had time to just be around each other. So many things were harder before they debuted, but then some were just so simple, where Taemin could just spend almost every day with Jongin. He misses it.

“Should we just coordinate the second part first, though?” Jongin says, again dragging Taemin out of his head. 

“Yeah, let’s do that, sure.”

This won’t do. He has to get it together. Taemin jumps from one leg to another a couple of times pinching himself on the cheeks, just trying to get his mind back to his body while Jongin connects his phone to the speakers. 

Taemin catches that the song is from the playlist called Taeminnie, and it has Taemin smiling again. It isn’t new, just a joke from years ago, but it feels grounding that Jongin still keeps it. 

“We will still need the video version though,” Taemin notices, “they skipped a good bit of my wonderful music if you didn’t notice.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, annoyed, “Yeah, sure, your majesty. I am a lower form of existence so I wouldn’t know,” but switches to Youtube anyway, to put the video on repeat.

They go over the solos separately again, not dancing, just repeating the moves. Taemin can’t quite focus, still, and almost misses the part when they start dancing together, so Jongin has to take an extra step to stand in front of him.

From this moment it goes more or less smooth, considering Taemin just has to watch Jongin closely and follow, without even touching that much.

He isn’t sure where they fucked up, but at some point they stand the opposite way from the dancers in the choreo —Taemin distinctively remembers that during this part, a moment before Taemin falls, Jongin should be facing the mirror, not all the way around. 

In the mirror Taemin can see his own face, exhausted, but still kind of pretty. Jongin’s hand stops under Taemin’s neck and Taemin just keeps looking at the slender long fingers. The touch feels nice. Warm.

They look good together. Taemin used to think that every time before, and now it’s still true. When dancing, and just on stage, he looks better with Jongin than with anybody else. 

He feels Jongin poking him in the ribs painfully and screams.

“Ouch, Jonginnie! What the fuck?” 

Jongin looks at him, smiling playfully, and Taemin finally understands he should have not stopped in the middle of the choreography, probably. 

“You were supposed to fall down, you know?” 

Taemin sits down on the floor and then lies down on his back, arms spread, “Yeah-yeah, my bad!”

Jongin howers above him, face displeased, but Taemin can tell he isn’t angry. They don’t have to take it seriously. Although Jongin still probably does. 

_ ‘I want you to fall for me without limit’ _

Taemin smiles back to Jongin, smug, just to nudge him even more. He thinks Jongin will kick him, but he doesn’t — there’s that switch in his expression instead, a tiny change giving Kai away. There’s something ultimately satisfying in catching those tiny mood swings in Jongin .

Taemin never thought of Kai as of a different person. It is still Jongin, just the stage part of him. He once told Taemin, that it was easier to think Kai was there, performing, because Kai is like a mask, which only has his best qualities, a person who is never shy or scared. Jongin’s way to be sassy and brave, and cool, things he never associated with his usual self.

Taemin keeps looking at him, smiling, when Kay says, “Taeminnie, it’s almost like you can’t keep your focus around me. What are you thinking about?”

Taemin has to retort, just to save his face. He is a hyung after all. He jumps on his feet almost bumping into Jongin, “You wish.”

Jongin laughs. Taemin missed that sound.

They go over the dance one more time, just to remember the steps, and this time Taemin makes sure he doesn’t give Jongin any more reasons to mock him. 

“Let’s just skip the intro?” Jongin suggests, “I am not sure I want you to wipe the floor with me.” 

Taemin nods. He doesn’t like the intro that much anyway, and Jongin probably wouldn’t be that easy to drag, since he is taller than Taemin.

He leans against the wall in front of the mirror to watch Jongin dance the first part. 

When the music starts this time, the air in the practice room shifts. Taemin can’t help but enjoy almost the stage-like feeling. It kind of reminds him of his job but then again, he is very good at his job. And so is Jongin. 

It might be a bit narcissistic of them to just flex like this in the practice room when nobody but themselves is watching and still Taemin enjoys this feeling all too much to stop. Like all this energy which they usually give away to the crowd stays in the room, bottled, just for them.

Kai moves like he danced this choreography forever. It seems so easy when he does it and Taemin feels a prickle of old envy in his chest. He had to try so hard for every choreo to look at least half as good, and Jongin can just pick it up so easily, effortlessly. 

Even though Taemin knows exactly how many hours (and years) of practice and dedication this effortlessness costs Jongin, he still can feel this gap between them. Jongin’s talent, unreachable, shining high in the sky.

Taemin loves to watch how Kai moves, every single motion, the confidence and the way he enjoys the movement. This gap between them is bitter, but sweet at the same time. Gives Taemin strange hope, something to believe in. Like while Jongin dances, there’s some entity above them that can’t be too bad.

Kai’s part ends fast, but Taemin doesn’t miss his que. He dances to the mirror like he would on stage, knowing that Jongin is watching too. His tiredness steps away for that moment, like always when he performs, and he knows that pushing himself might just lead to him feeling drained tomorrow, but today, right now it definitely seems worth it. 

He makes a small misstep in the choreography but just improvises out of it like it was the right thing to do and then stands still until Jongin joins him to start the second part. Just for a moment, Jongin’s eyes meet his in the mirror, and Taemin smiles, smug, an untold punchline on his lips, and Jongin stumbles a little (Taemin hardly notices, but still considers it a personal victory).

The way Jongin reacts to his movement when they dance together, like he is water and Taemin produces some sort of sound, waves leaving ripples on the surface — just before they touch skin to skin, and Jongin leans back making it seem like all his weight is just on Taemin’s hand, even though Taemin can barely feel it. 

Taemin can’t help but watch the way Jongin turns in the mirror, adding his classical, ballet turns to the dance. The pirouette seems to be more complex than the original choreography or maybe it’s just Taemin’s imagination, but anyway Jongin falls right back in place for the next part.

Jongin’s neck is damp with sweat and Taemin thinks he can feel the blood pounding under the skin, when he traces his hand over it. Not that Taemin often has a chance to stand like this, in front of Jongin, threading his fingers through Jongin’s hair, also damaged from too many dies. Some part of him just wants this touch to last forever.

Instead of looking in the mirror Jongin looks directly at him, and Taemin’s knees go weak with how intense his eyes are, seeing through Taemin, like his every thought and every dream and every fear is on the table for Kai to look at. 

Taemin would have found it intimidating, but to be fair, he likes the sensation of being watched like this. He lets Jongin look, without averting the gaze, just for that moment before he can feel Jongin’s hand on his back and give in, smoothly going down on the floor to lie down next to him.

The last part Jongin improvises, completely ignoring the original choreography. Maybe not improvises though, the movements seem to be a little too clean for that, like he choreographed that himself before Taemin joined him. Maybe he did. Maybe it’s just how Taemin sees it, from his spot on the floor, watching Kai like there is nothing he would rather look at. 

He doesn’t miss it, when Jongin points at him with a hand folded like a gun, a tiny reference to the original dance, and contracts when Jongin ‘shoots’ him with the final note of music.

Jongin looks at him, eyes bright, still the shadow of Kai’s presence in them. The way he smiles, his face cracking and teeth showing as he falls down to sit next to Taemin, makes it impossible not to smile back. 

The music starts again, but they stay on the floor, unwilling to move again.

Jongin breathes a little fast, the drop of sweat coming down from his hair, to the back of his neck, where brown skin meets the white T-shirt. Taemin feels sudden, stupid and overwhelming desire to lick it, but he brushes it off. Not that he can’t do that. Maybe, as a joke, while they change, but not when it’s close and intimate like this, where Jongin can easily tell it means something. 

“It’s nice to dance with you,” Jongin breaks the silence, “I wish we could perform together.”

Taemin remembers how it felt to be on the same stage with Jongin and then just imagines the things they could do now with their new skills and fame. Imagines being able to share the stage euphoria, thousands of people looking at them. To hold Jongin’s hand, to dance with him when the whole world is watching.

He doesn’t think this will ever come true.

“Yeah, Jonginnie,” Taemin says looking at the ceiling, “I wish that too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are amazing. 
> 
> Also, this is a picture for you because Taemin, obviously, had a chance (and will have many) to perform with Jongin. 
> 
> _____________________  
This text wasn't proofread and I am not a native speaker, so if you see any English language mistakes, I would be grateful if you spare a moment to pint them out ~~~~


End file.
